Walk though the fire
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny.
1. Sleep

**Walk though the fire,**

**A/N: Hi peeps. This is my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic. I wasn't going to write this story but the plot bunny running though my head wouldn't let me do anything else until I did. Besides it leaves some rather funny images in your mind. Some chapters will be in Cassidy's Point of View others are from Watson's and there might even be one or to from the great detective himself. don't worry ill let you know who's point of view it is at the beginning of each chapter. Oh and I don't own anyone except Cassidy. But even she seems to have a mind of her own.**

**Chapter One.**

**Sleep Tight.**

**Cassidy's PoV**

"Now your sure you've got everything. I don't want you calling me at midnight because you have forgotten something."

"I'm fine mother!"

It was the 6th time that car ride she had asked me if I had everything. She always seemed to worry when I go on gigs with the band, but this time she seemed to be going a bit over board even for her.

"Mum. We have been though this. Kat is meeting me at the park, where you are dropping me off. And we will meet the others at the club. It's a simple gig. I'll see you in the morning."

We had arrived at the park as I poke and had hardly pulled to a stop, when my door was flung open and I found myself with an arm full of girl, her short bubble gum pink hair smothering myself.

"KASS." I think I lost my hearing as my best friend screamed in my ear. I couldn't see why she was so excited. We had seen each other last night.

"Kat. I need to breath." I gasped as my mum giggled and a sheepish Kat disentangled herself from me, before yanking me out of the car and slamming the door.

I barely had time to shout bye over my shoulder as my over excited best friend dragged me across the park towards the riverside. It was only a short walk to the club, Jets black van standing outside, with its back door flung open.

"Oi Jets." I yelled as we got close enough to see the 3rd member of our band struggling to get his drum kit out the back. "Were is Onyx?"

Jets shrugged before swearing again, as me and Kat made our way , giggling, inside to find Onyx playing with his keyboard onstage.

Placing my electric guitar on the ground I gave Onyx a brief hug, before quickly getting started on setting up my mic and Amps, as next to me, Kat started strumming a random tune on her Pink Guitar. More swearing could be heard as Jets finally got his kit on set, his green hair sticking to the sweat on his face.

"Everyone wanna go for a quick run through." There was murmurs of affirmative as I draped my guitar around my neck and pulled in with a little trouble. "Ok lets go for bring me to life."

Jets counted us in with his sticks before everyone started the familiar song. It was the first song we did together and even if it didn't belong to us, the crowd still loved it.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doorsleading you down into my corewhere I've become so numb without a soul _

_my spirits sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me)call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)before I come undone(Save me)save me from the nothing I've becomenow that I know what I'm withoutyou can't just leave mebreathe it into me and make me realbring me to life(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me)call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)before I come undone(Save me)save me from the nothing I've becomeBring me to life(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)Free me tonightfrozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

I stepped forwards, trying to make the line was emotional as possible, only to find no place for me feet. I heard Kat scream as I toppled forward, my rucksack still on my back, my guitar gripped tightly in my grasp as everything turned dark.

**A/N: I noticed you might be slightly confused about the band members so I thought I would explain. Cassidy is lead singer and Guitarist. Kat is a guitarist and has Bubblegum Pink hair. Jet is the drummer and hair green hair, and finally Onyx is the keyboard player and has black hair. They take it in turned being backing singers. So review people and remember if you don't have anything nice to say I don't want to hear it.**


	2. Er Holmes

**Walk through the fire.**

**A/N: 2 chapters in one go. Blimey I must love you lot. OK so we have meet Cassidy. Now lets stir things up even more. Lets bring in Holmes and Watson. Let the fun begin. To see disclaimer see first chapter. It makes me sad to repeat it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Er Holmes..**

**Watson's PoV**

I had very little on my mind accept a nice hot bath, as a made my way back to my lodgings at 221b Backer street, on a rather chilly November evening. So needless to say I was more then a little annoyed to find upon my return, an angry Mrs Hudson yelling at my long time friend and companion, Sherlock Holmes. Who was standing in the sitting room with a very confused expression on his face.

"I will not have you hiding half naked ladies in your room, Mr Holmes. I will not have it…" I Stared in shock at our land lady. A Lady in Holmes room, a half naked lady. "I put up with a lot from you Mr Holmes, but this is one step to many. If you haven't got an acceptable explanation by morning I expect you to start finding yourself new lodgings."

With that the angry woman left the room, barely nodding to me as she past.

"Holmes?" I questions as I stepped into the room, Holmes still not moving from the middle of the room. "Holmes what's going on? What was Mrs Hudson so angry about."

He sighed and flopped gracefully into his chair.

"It's a rather complex little problem Watson. And I have no data what so ever to examine except the appearance of a young lady in my room."

I looked at him, and could tell from the expression on his face, that this wasn't his doing, neither was it a situation he had expected.

"She isn't a client then?" I asked even as it seemed like a stupid question.

"No she isn't. I suggest you go have a look in my room and see what you make of the situation."

Looking at Holmes once more as he sunk into a medative pose, I carefully turned the knob of Holmes door and popped me head around it. The sight was one I had never expected to see in these rooms.

A young lady lay, seemingly unconscious, on Holmes bed, a small cut on her head above her eye. She was breathing a little unevenly, but I am ashamed to admit I paid little attention to this as I took in her attire.

A piece of fabric seemed to be wrapped around her waist, barely covering the tops of her legs, most of her midriff was showing, as the small top she was wearing had appeared to have bunched up, leaving little to the imagination, and barely covering enough of her body to save many blushes. On her feet were what appeared to be shiny leather high heeled boots. Her hair was pure black, except lines of bright purple, green and red.

I shut the door quietly, behind me as I retreated to were my companion sat, eyes shut and a frown upon his brow.

"I can see why Mrs Hudson was angry. Who is she Holmes?"

Holmes looked at me sharply before sighing.

"I haven't a clue Watson. I left early this morning on a case (and I assure you she was not there when I left) and upon returning an hour ago, found an angry Mrs Hudson waiting for me, and that young woman in my bed."

I sighed before remembering the cut on her head.

"She needs to be treated. That's a very nasty cut on her head."

Holmes laughed.

"Always the doctor, my dear Watson. You do not notice her rather unusual lack of attire, but worry over her medical needs."

I was about to respond when Holmes bedroom door creaked open and our guest stepped in.

"Bloody hell Kat. Turn the lights down will ya. How much did I have to drink last night?" She was obviously confused, as her eyes focused as my friend lowered the blinds to make the room darker.

"OK this doesn't look like the place we normally crash for the night."

My companion retook his seat and waited patiently till her eyes fell on him.

"Good evening." was all he said looking at her piercingly.

She looked around dazed for a few more minuets before to our astonishment she started to laugh.

"OK this is a great joke and all, but I seem to have one hell of a hangover and really don't feel like mucking about. Were are Kat, Jet and Onyx?"

I looked at Holmes, and could tell these names meant no more to him then they did to me.

"I'm afraid we do not recognise those names." I spoke softly as her eyes turned fearful as she stared at me, my words slowly sinking in.

"Who. Who are you then?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm Doctor John Watson, and that is my friend Mr Sherlock Holmes."

I had barely finished speaking when I had to rush forward to catch our young friend as she fainted.


	3. You have got to be joking

**A/N: OK time for another thrilling instalment of the very puzzling mystery of a guy materialising into Holmes bed wearing very little ( most guy would love this seriously). Remember to R/R and remember if u cant say anything nice I don't wanna hear it.**

**You can't be serious.**

**Cassidy's PoV**

_Shit my head hurts. That must have been some party!!_

I could feel someone prodding my head softly, with careful fingers. They didn't seem to realises I was awake until I flinched harshly as they touched a tender spot.

"Ah, Watson. It appears our unexpected guest is finally back in the land of the living".

"Be quiet Holmes. How do you feel my dear?"

_Holmes? Watson? Fuck it wasn't a dream. HELP I'M GOING INSANE!!!_

"Head hurts" I managed to mumble my voice scratchy and quiet.

I felt a smooth glass being pressed to my lips and a soft order to drink. I took a small sip and gasped as the taste of brandy burned down my veins. I heard one of the men chuckle at my response.

"Holmes don't laugh at the poor girl!" The man identified as Watson scolded softly before apparently speaking to me in a low voice "Try and open your eyes slowly for me? That's it nice and easy."

I opened my eyes slowly to see a kind looking man hovering over me with a moustache and a more severer looking man with sharp features leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at me.

"What might your name be, young lady? Other then you play some type of instrument ,and have recently had a fall in which you injured your head I can make nothing of you." The man seemed annoyed at his lack of information.

"My name is Cassidy Sir. I play the electric Guitar. I'm not sure about the fall though." I looked around slightly confused "Not to seem stupid or anything but were am I?"

The man called Watson responded.

"You are in 221b Baker street. London…."

He paused at my terrified look, as I felt a feeling of forbidding flow though my veins.

"What year is it?" I asked looking around wildly.

"How can you not know the year?"

"Just tell me! What year is it?"

It was the stern man that responded.

"It is the year 1895."

"WHAT!!! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE…" I leapt to my feet and continued to rant loudly as I paced, ignoring the alarmed faces of my new companions.

They let me go on like this for some minuets before Watson grabbed my arm.

"You must calm down. It is not good to get yourself worked up in your state."

I reluctantly let him lead me to a chair, still in a terrible shocked state.

"If it would help…. This bag was found next to you on the bed."

I nearly cheered with joy as the man identified as Holmes held up my rucksack. Rummaging though it quickly I found my 2 changes of outfits, a CD player, batteries, mini portable speakers, some change, a spare guitar pick, some CD's and my photo album. The two men in the room watched in interest as I pulled out each item before returning it lovingly to its place in my bag.

"That helps" I muttered to myself quietly, but Mr Holmes still pick up on it.

"Do you mind telling me where you come from? I did not recognise some of the positions in your bag?"

"You wouldn't.." I was muttering to myself again "They wont be around for at least 105 years."

I didn't mean for him to hear but he did and he looked a little confused.

"Please excuse me questions, but 105 years? I'm afraid I don't understand." he looked annoyed at his confusion. While Watson seemed to be listening to out strange talk with a strong interest.

"You asked where I am from? Well I am from London. But London about 113 years in the future."

Both men looked at me dumbfounded for many minuets and I found myself giggling at the looks on their faces. I mean how many people can say they have shock the Sherlock Holmes?

"I think she might have hit her head harder then I thought." I thought I heard Watson mutter.

Mr Holmes looked at me, his eyes piercing into my own looking for answers.

"Can you prove your unusual claim?"

I thought for a few seconds before pulling out my coins and photo album.

"Here. These are coloured photos of me and my friends from the future. If you look on these coins they have dates as well as the queens head."

He spent a long time examining both the coins and the photo's, while myself and Dr Watson watched him carefully.

Finally he looked up at Watson.

"It seems, my dear Watson. She is telling the truth!"


	4. Room for one

**A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for… A chapter in Holmes's point of view. This chapter is a right challenge to write but I hope I have done it well. I would also like to thank my loyal reader who has reviewed each of my chapters so far. You no who you are. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**A room for one.**

**Holmes PoV**

"She is telling the truth.." My dear friend seemed stunned at my observation, and I would have laughed at the expression on his face, if it wasn't for the scared and panicked look our guest held on her face. "Holmes if I didn't know you better I would say you need you head checked. How can this girl be from the future? Its impossible!"

I sighed at Watson's narrow-mindedness. Time and time again I have done what people would claim to be impossible, yet my closest companions still doubts my judgment. A small part of my realised that I to would have doubted the girls story if I didn't have the absolute proof before me, but I quickly stamped on the thought.

"Examine these coins Watson. You can see the small date stamped onto them. Look 1992, 1998, 2000 and 2008. Further more, I know for a fact that colour photography hasn't been invented yet. Yet this young lady has many photo's here in colour. Add to that her clearly…. Unusual clothing and hair colour, and there is no other explanation but the one she has presented to us."

I gave my deduction in my normal brisk manner, but something was disturbing me greatly, something which I was sure was more inline of Watson nature then my own. Our young guest didn't seem at least surprised to my observations. In fact she didn't seem to be present at all. A far away look filled her eyes, the tears in the frozen in place. I had to look closely to see if she was breathing and I had yet to see her blink in many minuets. Watson saw the direction of my gaze, and as he jumped to his feet, my fears seemed confirmed.

"Holmes she has gone into shock."

"Of course she has Watson, any sane person would be. She is over 100 years away from her time. Here.." I Passed over a bandy bottle "Give her a little more of this and lets see if we can bring her out of it."

I watched closely (not that anyone could tell by my uninterested expression) as Watson managed to get her to swallow a little brandy and was relieved to see her snap out of her daze, coughing on the strong liquid. I had to repress my chuckle at the disgusted look on her face. Looking around at our faces she blushed slightly as she clearly realised what had happened.

"Sorry" she mumbled "Bit of a shock all this. Is there possibly somewhere I can lay down for a bit, try and clear my head so to speak."

"Of course." Watson said immediately, much to my annoyance as I desired to extract more information out of our guest. But at the look of her tired face I relented and called for Mrs Hudson, hoping she wasn't to mad at me for this incident.

"Mrs Hudson. Could you possibly find a room for our guest. She is a foreigner, and has little knowledge of our ways. Ill explain everything else in the morning."

Mrs Hudson still seemed angry with me, but one look at the girl, her angry exterior melted replaced with the motherly nature I was (unfortunately) very familiar with.

"Of course Mr Holmes. This way my dear." both ladies vanished out the door.

I turned to Watson to see him looking at me inquiringly.

"Is she really from the future Holmes?" He asked, still obviously trying to get the information into his mind.

"Indeed she is. However unlikely it seems."

"What are we going to do?" He asked voicing the question I was thinking.

"At this moment, nothing. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning. For now I suggest we both get some…."

I stopped suddenly as singing drifted to my ears. Looking at Watson we both crept silently out the door, towards the slightly open door of the guest room, were our young guest seemed to have taken up resident. Looking though the crack we saw a really remarkable sight. Our new friend was laying on her back on the bed, singing softly, to music that was coming out of one of her positions on the bedside table.

**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight **

**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight **

We were both confused when she fell silent and a male voice took her place.

_Somewhere out there _

_someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in_

_that big somewhere out there _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky **

**Both her and the unseen male voice sang together**

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**if love can see us through **_

_**Then we'll be together somewhere out there **_

_**Out where dreams come true **_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star _

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky **

**Somewhere out there if love can see us through **

**Then we'll be together somewhere out there **

**Out where dreams come true **

The music slowed to a stop, and the tears she had held back came tumbling down her face, as she turned and sobbed into her pillow.

Myself and Watson left the seen quietly, both with many questions that needed answers, and in the morning I intended to get the answers I wanted.

**A/N: To sort out any confusion of the song here is a key: ****Cassidy, **_**Both, **__Male. _**Sorry for any confusion. I'm not 100% sure this song fits, but its meant to symbol Cassidy pining for her home and friends. Like I said before this was a really hard chapter to write and I appreciate any reviews you will give me thanks.**


	5. Corsets

**A/N: Blimey I must be ill. Another chapter. I think this calls for some bubbly and choccie lol. Thanks for my reviews and one with the story**

**Corset and Dress.**

**Cassidy's PoV**

"Time to wake up, Miss Cassidy. Mr Holmes is waiting for you in the sitting room, and we must make you presentable."

I was woken by the landlady, shaking me by my shoulder, oblivious to my attempts to get her to leave me alone.

"Leave me alone damn it" I finally growled. I didn't want to wake and face a day of uncertainty, in a year ere women were meant to stay at home and be good little wives.

"Well really," The lady huffed "You cant go and talk with Mr Holmes looking like some sort of scarlet woman. So get up this instant!"

Realising I was facing a losing battle and she wouldn't go away. I got unsteadily to my feet, Only to start as she wrapped something hard around my waist. I suddenly remembered my history lesson and shrieked in terror, not caring as two pairs of feet pounded towards my room.

"I'M NOT WEREING A CORSET, DAMN IT. I AM NOT GOING TO BE WRAPPED LIKE A PIG IN A BLANKET. NO WAY."

Mrs Hudson paid no attention to me what so ever, and forced me into the blasted contraption. I turned sharply as a burst of laughter sounded at the door.

Holmes was standing there, nearly creased up in laughter as I thought Mrs Hudson as she tried to force a heavy dress onto my body. Dr Watson on the other hand, went bright red and quickly excused himself.

"ILL WEAR MY OWN CLOTHES THANKS. LEAVE ME ALONE. PLEASE."

Mrs Hudson finally got the hint and dropped the dress before storming out. I could here her mumbling about young people with no sense of decency as she walked down the corridor. I turned to my Back pack at pulled out a long black skirt and T Shirt, before turning back to the door and realising Holmes was still standing there, staring at me as if I was a bug under a magnifying glass.

"Unless you expect me to get changed in fount of you, would you mind leaving and closing the door?" I asked sharply, trying to be polite but still angry after my encounter of Mrs Hudson.

"Of course. I expect you to be in the sitting room in 10 minuets. Mrs Hudson has already served breakfast."

With that he left, leaving me gapping behind him, standing with a corset half done up around my waist and my skirt from the night before on.


	6. Let me take you by the hand

**Ill put the A/N at the end. Thank you.**

**Let me take you by the hand.**

**Cassidy's PoV**

"AH I see you won the battle of Mrs Hudson and your clothing." was the comment I was greeted with as I entered the sitting room.

I sent Holmes a glare that would make most people cower, but just made him smile in amusement. I smiled at Doctor Watson as I sat on the small sofa, my backpack next to me.

"I'm guessing you have some questions?" I Said, deciding to get this over with so I could start working out a way to get home. I didn't want to be over a 100 years in the past. I wanted to go back to the future, make music with my friends, have Kat crush me in a hug, watch jet as he struggle with his drum kit, tell my mum I love her. I didn't want to be stuck with 2 people who were never have meant to existed. Suddenly unaware of Mr Holmes speaking, I pulled my Pack towards me and dug out my photo's, pulling the one out of the whole band together when they were forced to kip at my place. It was the only photo I had of the whole band and the thought of never seeing them again made tears spring to my eyes. Tears I would never let fall.

I didn't see the concerned looks the two men shot at each other, I didn't feel Doctor Watson coming to sit next to me, and grasp my hand in comfort. I did notice when someone prised my photo out of my hands.

"Give it back." was all I could say, my voice sounding unfamiliar to my ears.

I looked up to Holmes holding my photo.

"Give it here." I stood swiftly and snatched it out of his hand, before sitting down once more and staring at it.

"Those people mean a lot to you." it was more of a statement then a question and I answered with out even looking to see who asked it.

"Yes. They are my best friends, my family." I muttered tracing Onyx's face with my finger.

"What are there name's?" It was doctor Watson who asked.

"Kat. My best friend. I always complained about her hugging me in public, or not practicing the latest music we needed to learn. She is the one with pink hair. The one with green hair is Jet. The brother I never had. He taught me to dance and to play the guitar, he takes me shopping to by clothes my mother would think unsuitable. And the guy with the lack hair is Onyx. He is the oldest but acts like the youngest. So protective. I wonder what they all thought when I vanished.." I trailed off. Looking at the smiling faces of my friends.

"Miss Cassidy. Do you know how you came here?" It was the harsh practical voice that snapped me out of memory lane. I looked up at his face, my eyes locking with his cold ones.

"I've no idea." I looked at the both, before saying some what desperately. "You're sure this isn't just some sick joke?"

Doctor Watson held my hand and spoke softly. He was as kind as he was in the stories I used to love.

"I'm afraid not."

We both looked at Holmes. I hoped he knew of some way I could go home. He seemed to be able to see that in my eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. If you don't know how you got here. I'm afraid I don't know how your going to get back."

I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen into my stomach, and slowly rose to my feet, ignoring Watson as he tried to follow me only to be stopped by Holmes. I went to the window and sat on the sill, looking out at the people below. I don't know how long I sat there before a old man, homeless, caught my eye. He had an old medal on his chest and walked with a limp, carrying an old bag of papers at his side. I flashed back to when I was 12 and just staring to learn the guitar. Jet had sat for ages teaching me cords then started showing me how to play an old song his mother had sung to him before she had died. Memories flooded though me, and I had no control as I started to sing that song I had learned so long ago.

_Have you seen the old manIn the closed-down marketKicking up the paperWith his worn out shoes?In his eyes you see no prideHand held loosely at his sideYesterday's paper telling yesterday's newsChorus: so how can you tell me you're lonelyAnd say for you that the sun don't shine?Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of LondonI'll show you something to make you change your mind_

I could almost feel Kats hair brushing against my face as she hugged me, or Jets soft hands as he showed me a partially hard cord. My voice flooded with emotion as I sang._Have you seen the old girlWho walks the streets of LondonDirt in her hair and her clothes in rags?She's no time for talkingShe just keeps right on walkingCarrying her home in two carrier bagsChorusIn the all night cafeAt a quarter past elevenSame old man is sitting there on his ownLooking at the worldOver the rim of his tea-cupEach tea lasts an hourThen he wanders home aloneChorusHave you seen the old manOutside the seaman's missionMemory fading with the medal ribbons that he wearsIn our winter cityThe rain cries a little pityFor one more forgotten heroAnd a world that doesn't care_

I could feel someone behind me, but couldn't quite make out there reflection in the window before me. Before deciding I didn't care.

"Jet taught me that, just before his mother died. And I'm never going to see any of them again."

I turned round and sobbed into the chest behind me, finally letting myself realise I might never see my home again.

**A/N: Ok a very emotional chapter. But it was needed if Cassidy was to realise what she was seeing was true. Is she ever going to see her friends again? Will she ever get home? Keep reading to find out.**


	7. And we went dancing

**A/N: Yay another chapter just for you. Sorry for the brake folks but with Christmas and babysitting I've been a bit busy. don't worry ill be updating my ncis fanfic in the next couple of days.**

**Walk though the fire**

**And we went dancing.**

**Watson PoV**

It had been a weeks since Holmes had embraced Cassidy when she had broken down upon realising there was little chance of her getting home. Since that time neither me or Holmes have seen a hair of our young guest, and, even if Holmes wouldn't show it, I could tell I wasn't the only person growing worried. So when Mrs Hudson brought us breakfast one morning, I asked, quite casually, if she had seen the girl.

"Of course I have sir." she answered looking slightly shocked at my question. " She comes to the kitchen every day after breakfast, and dances."

"Dances?" asked Holmes with a raised eye brow.

"Yes dances. She moves the large table off to one side so she has room, the pulls out one of her strange contraptions that plays music, and dances. And I have to say sir, I have never seen anyone dance like it before. I'm glad the girl isn't doing it in public, she would get arrested."

"Do you happen to know where she is now?" I asked.

"Yes Doctor. She had come down early this morning had had already made you breakfast before I was awake. She said she need to practice more."

And with that Mrs Hudson left us to our breakfast. But I couldn't seem to eat. Holmes looked at me shrewdly.

"If your worried Watson go and check on her. It might stop your fidgeting and help me concentrate." I could tell he was interested under his mask of indifference and I got to my feet and went towards the stair leading to the kitchen.

As I approached the bottom I could here music and muffled cursing coming form behind the closed door. I opened it silently, hoping to observe Miss Cassidy with out being spotted.

"Blast it. Why cant I get this right? It always seemed to east when jet was dancing with me!!"

She turned on the music once more and started to dance. I could see what Mrs Hudson meant by the dancing. It defiantly was not the sort of dance a lady should do in public. Especially in the clothing that she was wearing. She had the little skirt she wore when she had got here on and what appeared to be either mine or Holmes shirt, half buttoned and tied just below her bust. She swayed and moved to the music sensually until she seemed to step on her own foot.

"Damn and blast it." she marched over to the music device and stopped the music. "What I wouldn't do to have someone to dance with."

With out thinking I stepped forward.

"Might I be of assistance Miss Cassidy?" I asked as if not in control of my own mouth.

She turned startled.

"Doctor Watson! Its fine I don't wish to bother you." She was talking fast and ringing her hands nervously. I walked over and took them gently into my own.

"Not at all. Just tell me what to do."

her smile seemed to light up the whole room.

"Alright! I'm doing a dance called the tango. It also known one of the dances of passion. It might be easiest if you just follow my lead." she turned on the music and stepped up to me. "Put you hand here and take my other hand" and so it begun. She taught me the basics and soon I lost myself in the motions and the lyrics of the music.

**You're lost and confused but I understandThis once beloved friend has been slain by your handYou feel all alone, betrayed and adriftBut maybe her lost can be viewed as a giftNow I'll be your rock, your strength and supportYour close confident with whom you can consortI know you completelyCome melt into meUnleash the power of your destinyYou've proved to yourself now that you've made the killThat you're just like meWith as evil a willOur forces are meant to be merged into oneThe world will be panicked when our worked is doneLet the music of war, with it's lustful refrainArouse us to height with a passionate strainImagine how awesome together we'd beSo feel what I'm feelingCome melt into me**

We finished with me holding her leg while she was in dip. We were both trying to regain our breath when Mrs Hudson walked in

"Cassidy dear its time to make lunch…."

She took one look at myself and Cassidy and how we were standing then turned round "Ill tell Mr Holmes he had better eat out." and shut the door behind her.

I admittedly dropped her leg. I couldn't meet her eyes in embarrassment but when I heard laughter I looked at her astonished.

One look at the tears streaming down her face and I joined in, realising this was the first time I had seen her happy since she arrived.

_**A/N: to let you know this song came from Zena and is sung by Ares god of war. Also this story is not a Watson romance. This bit was just really good friendship. I promise.**_


	8. Letters from the past or future

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Had to deal with a family matter 180 miles away from my pc. Sorry about that. Anyway onwards and upwards and on with the story.**

**Letter from the past (or future).**

**Cassidy PoV**

I kind of lost track of how long I had been at baker street. I rarely saw my other roommates but that might have been because I spent most of my time in my room. I'm ashamed to say I spent nearly all my time dwelling on the past (or should I say future). The whole thing still seemed so unreal to me. I kept thinking that I would go to bed one night and wake up to see my mates smiling down at me. But I was always disappointed, waking to find my self in the past, with no-one there to make my day seem brighter. Needless to say I often ended up crying.

It was late on night, I could hear doctor Watson talking to Mr Holmes below me, hearing my name mentioned every now and then. It seemed the dear doctor was worried about me. That makes 2 of us I thought tiredly.

Trying to pick up my mood I emptied out the contence of my rucksack on my bag, my only link to the home I had left behind.

I suddenly realised since I had arrived I had not opened the zip pocket in the front. Maybe it had something to help me make sense of all this.

I was disappointed. All that was inside was an envelope with my name written on it in bright green ink. Hold on… bright green ink. I knew of only person who love to right in that colour. Jet.

My hands shock as I slowly opened it. Inside was a picture and a letter. Looking at the picture I had to smile. It was of my and jet, at our last sleep over. We were both asleep, my arms wrapped round him like a big teddy bear. The teddy bear had his arm over my shoulders a small smile on his face. Placing it down carefully I opened the latter to see his green messy hand writing, my heart panged with longing as I stared at the words, before finally getting round to reading them.

_Dear Cassi.._

_I'm guessing you have found this just after our gig. Hopefully I'm not in the same room as you other wise I can see you hitting me after you have read what I have to say. _

_We have known each other for years, each helping the other though hard times when they came around. The others think we have a brother and sister relationship and while I am happy with that I want more._

_Cassidy I love you. _

_Yay I said it now I think I need to start running before you come after me. _

_I don't care if you don't feel the same. I just had to let you know how I feel. And to tell you that no matter where you go I promise I will always be with you. Forever._

_Forever yours_

_Jet._

I couldn't stop my tears as they streamed down my face. I clutched the letter to my chest. I don't know why it made me feel better but it did. It felt like it had brought me that's much closer to my friends and most importantly jet. I had always loved him more then a brother now I know her feels the same way. Even if I never got home it felt like a tiny part of me was repaired instead fo broken. I curled up on my bed and clutch the photo of us together tightly.

I love you too. Jet.

**A/N: Aww very sappy chapter, but I need to add this in. It just seems to me to make Cassidy a little more real. Reviews would be nice but flames with not be tolerated. You have been warned.**


	9. Convience of marrige

**The convenience of marriage.**

C PoV

It was nearly a week before my heart felt as if it could face Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson after the shock of finding the letter from the future in my bag. Mrs Hudson had been bringing my meals up after I explained I didn't want to face the men due to "Women Problems". She really was like a mother hen.

I crept down the stairs, no idea why I was being so quiet except a vague sense of forbidding. No one would have broken in, would they? As I reached the bottom I heard raised voices coming from the drawing room, of which the door was slightly agar. I crept closer peering though the gap to see Mr Holmes pacing before the fire. I could also make out the back of Doctor Watson, who was also watching Holmes and appeared to be trying to convince him of something.

"My dear Holmes please see reason. It wouldn't be a marriage out of love. But the girl needs protection and stability. I can't possibly take another wife so soon after Mary or I would marry her"

"Watson. I do not need a troubled wife in my life. Or any women for that matter. Surely there is no need for this. She seems to be coping just fine being in this time without me marring her."

"Coping just fine? Holmes she hasn't left her room in a week. I'm sure she isn't telling us something. Plus you have stated yourself she knows too much about the future to be left to her own devices. Mortiarty may be gone but I can name at least 10 criminals of the top of my head who would not hesitate in torturing her to get inforation that may change everything."

It suddenly clicked in my mind that they were talking about me. Watson was trying to convince Mr Holmes to marry me. I felt angry rise within my chest. Does no-one care what I thought of this matter?

"Perhaps you are right Watson. But marriage is final. A life long agreement. She would never agree to it. Plus she also is still hoping to return to her time, you can see it in her eyes everytime you look at her."

"Holmes. The girl will see this as the best course of action. She isn't stupid, she will see this is her only choice."

I couldn't take any more; I burst into the room, tears running unnoticed down my cheeks.

"Do you even care what I think of this matter? Do you even know if I was even planning to marry anyone in my lifetime? Does it matter so little to you that I still adjusting to this time?"

"Please we are only trying to do what's best for you?" Doctor Watson sat up his hands raised towards me.

"What's best for me? How the fuck do you know what's best for me? How do you think I feel knowing the boy I have loved all my life does love me back but knowing I will never see hi again? Does that factor in your plans Doctor?" he tried to interrupt again only for me to cut him off. "No. I will not be marring in this time to anyone. Nither will I be here much longer to do so."

With that I stored from the room and up the stairs, not hearing the conversation going on downstairs as I reached my room.

Diving under my bed I grabbed my rucksack, chucking all my stuff in quickly before changing into a dark skirt and blouse Mrs Hudson had left in my room for me to ware the next day. It was getting dark outside and it would suit my needs perfectly.

To make sure no-one would come looking for me for some time I placed my CD player and speakers on the side and placed a tune that had mine and jets voice recorded on it so people would think I was singing and not to interrupt.

As the song came on and I swung the window open, preparing to shimmy down the drainpipe I remembered when we had recorded this song. I had run away from home as my mum and dad were fighting and I couldn't take any more. Jet waited for me at the gate to hide me at his place till everything had crammed down. He had promised if I wanted we could run away and be lost before the dawn. The first notes played as I climbed down the drainpipe, the song words echoing in my head as I slowly descended singing softly as I went.

"Before The Dawn"

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

I want nothing more than to see you there

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love

Then let me never ever wake again

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

[Chorus]

somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream

it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

I reached the floor as the song ended and vanished in to growing dark.

_**A/N: the song is one of evanescence what was never put onto CD. I thought it fitted this chapter. Also big apologies for not updating sooner but I had really really bad writer's block. I promise I won't be so long before updates in future. As always reviews are welcome but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it.**_

_**Moonlight.**_


	10. Once missing,Now found

**Once missing, Now found.**

**W PoV**

It had been a month since Miss Cassidy had vanished from her room. Holmes and myself had searched all of London for her. I released shortly after her disappearance that my suggestion of marriage might have been slightly ill times and heartless. It had taken 2 days for Holmes to start talking to me again, blaming her disappearance on me.

We had followed countless false leads, looking for a girl with strange colours in her hair, but everything led to a dead end. Until one afternoon.

Holmes and myself were just trying to work out if we had missed anything, when a package was delivered to us. It had come from one of the seedier clubs in the city, so we opened it with care, only to both back up in shock when the content was revealed. It was Cassidy's photo book. Inside was a note. It read:

Dear Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson.

I found this upon the person of one of my singers. It matched your description in last weeks Paper so I decided to send it to you immediately. The girl who had it was very reluctant to part with it but when I threatened her job she gave it up (can you believe she cried as she did Mr Holmes?)

Anyway my deepest regards

Christian Palmer

"Watson, this man is both stupid and blind. The only person who could have had this was none other then Cassidy herself. Not even here did she leave it in her room or unattended."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"but Holmes our descriptions of her were rather unique. Even this fool would be able to tell who she was."

Holmes seemed to think for a moment.

"true Watson but still I think tonight we should pay a visit to this club and see this singer"

So it was, that a 10:30pm we entered the small grimy pub and found a small table at the back of the room. We were about to start inquiring after the singer when a voice sounded form stage.

"gentlemen. If I might present our gorgeous singer for this evening. Miss Cassandra Sky."

Holmes immediately looked at the stage, while I continued my enquiries. It wasn't till she spoke did I look at her.

"I wish to dedicate this song to a young man who I am afraid never knew I loved him till it was to late to tell him."

As the familiar sounds of music flowed over us I looked up at our young friend.

She was a lot thinner then she was when we last saw her. But that wasn't the biggest change. Her hair was no longer flowing down her back but was cut quiet short. It was also a stunning shade of ginger. She was wearing a slightly tatty red dress, but to me it was the best sight I had seen in a long time. Knowing we couldn't approach her while she was onstage, I sat next to Holmes to listen to her voice I hadn't realised just how much I had missed in the last month.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

the crowd was silent for a few seconds before everyone in the room stood and cheered. Holmes grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage were Cassidy was descending towards a group of smelly, sweating, leering men.

"Miss Cassandra an amazing performance. I guess it was dedicated to young jet yes?"

Cassidy looked up at Holmes question and instantly paled and tried to turn away only to be stopped as I grabbed her elbow and firmly led her from the club while Holmes dealt with the crowd behind us.


	11. Back To Baker Street

A/N: Ok people I just got a review I don't like but I can understand her points but I would like to point out a few things myself. 1: You mentioned her bursting out into song at unusual times. I personally do that all the time, and get some very strange looks for it to. So it's not really that improbable. 2: you said she was whiny. How would you react if you were thrown into the past, with no way to get home, and yelling at Miss Hudson. I know I would if she tried to stuff me into one of those Victorian corsets. 3: About finding her in a grimy pub. That is why they didn't find her earlier. It would have been one of the last places they looked. And finally 4: As for the technology I would like to know how you would prove to an Victorian detective and his partner you are from the future. Also I would believe Holmes and Watson wouldn't tell anyone else about said technology.

Sorry about that folks but I had to get that off my chest. So on with the next chapter.

Back to Baker Street.

C PoV

How could I have been so stupid? I knew full well if I took a job somewhere they would find me. But after a few days I had to do something or I would have starved. We were on our way back to Baker Street, and the silence in the cab was decidedly uncomfortable. I knew I had to break the ice.

"I'm sorry." I murmured looking at the floor

"You should be though I'll admit myself and Watson had a large part in your little vanishing act." I looked up at Mr. Holmes and made the mistake of looking into his eye's which surprisingly held a large amount of concern. "Do you realize just how much danger you put not only yourself but you future into? While you're at Baker Street you are under my protection but if you leave unsupervised I can't prevent anything from happening to you. Especially in a place like that."

"I'm sorry" I said again, my face flushing with shame.

"We will say no more on the matter. For now we will worry about returning to Baker Street and making plans from there. As you seem so keen on making yourself useful, I think I will hire you as my secretary and you can sort my files and earn a little money as well for your clothing."

His voice was still harsh but as we pulled up to Baker Street Watson grabbed my hand and squeezed softly making me relies that Holmes was only being harsh to cover his concern for me. After all he did have a reputation o protect.


	12. Depression

A/n: OMG it's been so long since I updated this. IM so very sorry. But I'm back and it's time to see what Cassidy's future hold.

C POV

I had been working for Mr Holmes for 2 weeks, since they had found me in the club. I hardly spoke unless spoken to and I hadn't even danced since my return. I knew I was sinking into depression, and that Watson and Miss Hudson were getting worried about me, but I just couldn't stop myself. When I had run away, I had managed to block all thoughts of not returning to the future from my mind unless I was sing. I was too busy protecting myself from men who wanted to use my body. But now safely back at Bakerstreet, I was constantly thinking and longing for home and the people I had left behind.

My work for my Holmes was very boring. For the first few days I enjoyed myself in reading his notes on villains of London, but was forced to stop when he found out what I was doing. Turns out not even Watson, was allowed to read his notes without permission. After that I was left with too much time to think. Organising his files was easy compared to trying to organise my mind, even with him making a mess of everything just after I tidied up. I did once try to explain how I had organised things so he could find them easier, but all I got was a blank stare and a cold dismissal.

Mr Holmes had no cases during this time, and was often shut in his room in black moods. I was often tempted to check if his morphine was still in his desk draw, but I didn't want him to focus his temper on me, even if I would have broken up the mood he was in.

Little did I know this state of nothingness was about to change drastically.


End file.
